


Day Two Hundred Eighty-Six || Humiliation

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [286]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: High school drama can be cruel...but at least someone unexpected is in her corner.





	Day Two Hundred Eighty-Six || Humiliation

Love can make you do really _stupid_ things.

She’s crushed on the sunshine blond since they were in grade school. There was just something so enrapturing about his energy, his drive, his exuberance. It felt like there was nothing he couldn’t do, even as he consistently got in trouble for being too loud, too rambunctious, too bull-headed. To Hinata, Naruto’s defiance and daring was like a vision of Spring in her Winter. Her childhood had been lonely, with a father that was too reminded of his late wife when he looked at her. A sister who was favored and basked in their father’s attention. A cousin she was never allowed to see due to a falling out between twins. Her meek nature kept her within her own little box.

But Naruto gave her hope that - maybe, someday - she could escape that box. Be as bright and as free has he seemed to be.

For years she kept her admiration to herself. Naruto was the odd kid out when they were young, tussling with bullies and giving the cold shoulder to those who gave it first. But slowly, minds began to change. His fight for attention whittled away their skepticism as he took on bigger and better roles. By the time they were in high school, the gangly kid had grown into a kind-hearted jock, beloved by many for both his smiles and his skills on the field. You’d be hard-pressed to find someone who genuinely disliked him. Even those jealous of his high school stature found it hard to hate him.

And though many of them had brushed him off when they were young, several of the girls found his transformation worth a second look...including the girl he’d always chased after: Sakura Haruno.

Hinata knew that if she didn’t speak soon...she’d never have the chance to speak at all. So one afternoon, after classes were done, she built up the courage and asked to speak with him...alone.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I…” Suddenly her throat was dry, her lungs were flat...she couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe!

“...you okay?”

“I just, u-um...I wanted to tell you that I, er...that I...like you a lot. A-and I know that...that I’m not someone you would ever...consider. But I’d regret it forever if...if I never told you.”

Golden brows lift up under their matching fringe. “You...you do?”

“...yes…”

“Oh...well, uh…” A hand idles at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, Hinata...but there’s someone else. You’re a nice girl, but...y’know…”

She knew it was a possibility - a certainty, even. “...I-I understand. Thank you for...for listening. I’m sorry to have wasted your t-time -”

“No - Hinata, wait -!”

Skirting around him, she dodges his reaching hand and escapes into the hallway, nearly stumbling into a pair of other students before fleeing. Though she’d told herself she wouldn’t cry, tears fall free as she barrels through the doors and out into the yard beyond.

Stupid...so stupid…

As though the sky itself is mocking her, it starts to rain, and she’s drenched by the time she makes it home. Neither her father or sister are home, which she takes as a blessing. Stripped of her wet clothes, she moves straight into the hot shower, hiding under the water and steam until her skin is angry and red.

At least it’s Friday. She has two whole days to recover. Surely he’ll forget all about it by Monday, and she can just...move on. Pretend it never happened.

...yeah, right.

She’s never been one for social media, instead passing the weekend by with homework, movies, and games. To her own surprise, she feels marginally better by Monday morning, heading into school without a bow to her head.

...but it’s soon obvious something is amiss.

Heads turn, eyes stare, lips whisper. She’d be able to ignore it if it wasn’t so blatantly pointed. No one bothers to hide their gossiping, their glowers.

But the worst of it comes at her locker.

“Well, well...look who it is.”

Flinching, Hinata turns to find herself suddenly surrounded. A gaggle of girls - spearheaded by none other than Sakura - form a ring around her door. “W...what do you want?”

“Well, I just heard the most _distressing_ little rumor,” the rosette begins, one arm across her chest as the other rests atop it. She taps a finger against her cheek. “You see...word in the hallways is that you tried to ask out a taken man.”

“I -? What are you t-talking about? I-I didn’t -!”

“Is it true you confessed to Naruto Uzumaki? Is it _true_ that - despite him having a most devoted and loving girlfriend - you tried to cozy up to him?” Sakura’s sickeningly sweet act soon gives way to clear temper. “Because if that’s true, you little _slut_...I’m going to slam your face against that locker door until that idea fals _right_ out of your head!”

Around them, a sizeable crowd is growing, attracted by her loud, furious words. Backed up to her locker, Hinata fails to fight tears, shaking her head. “N-no, I...I wasn’t trying to -!”

“He _told me_, you lying bitch! You think I’m going to believe _you_ over _him_…? How _dare_ you try to circumvent me! He’s _mine_ \- and none of your doe-eyeing is going to change that! If you _ever_ try to go behind my back again, I’ll -!”

Her hand lifts, clearly making to strike a palm against Hinata’s cheek. With nowhere to go, Hinata gives a cry, turning to huddle against her locker and brace herself.

...but the impact never comes.

Instead, a shocked silence overcomes the hallway, and Hinata dares to peek over.

“...you realize that hitting another student is a one-way ticket to detention, don’t you? Wouldn’t want a spot on that record of yours, Sakura.”

Jades are wide, Sakura’s wrist held in the stranger’s hand. “...s-she started this!”

“If you really think a turned down confession with no real intent to date is worth _assaulting someone_...you’re an even bigger garbage heap than I thought. Take your insecurities and cry about them to someone who cares...like your boyfriend. And leave this one alone. She’s hardly about to be the reason Naruto breaks up with you. He’s got plenty without it.”

Furious color rises up Sakura’s neck, snatching her arm out of the boy’s grip. “...whatever. At least everyone knows the truth about that little _harlot_. You should’ve stayed in your corner where you belong!”

“Fuck...off.”

Harrumphing, Sakura stalks back down the hallway, her gaggle of girls trailing behind. For a moment, the crowds linger in uncertainty before slowly going back to their business.

All the while, Hinata barely dares to breathe, a strange hollowness in her chest. Everyone...everyone saw. Everyone heard. They all think she’s some kind of slut trying to steal someone’s boyfriend. All she wanted was to be honest...so maybe she could move on…

“Hey...are you -?”

Legs like jelly, Hinata shoves past her savior, pushing her way through the hallway traffic toward the door. She can’t stay here, she can’t stand the eyes, the words, the humiliation -!

She barely clears the doorway before her knees give out, mind completely overwhelmed. She’s ruined...the rest of her high school days will be spent in the shadow of today. How...how can she -?

Before she can skin her knees on the concrete, Hinata feels arms around her waist, hauling her back up to her feet. Still unsteady, she stays limp in her companion’s grip.

“Easy...take a second to breathe. I know you’re panicking, and I know that was a shitshow. But you have to _breathe_, Hinata.”

Gasping and trembling, she suddenly finds herself sobbing, the shock cut through by his words and letting her react. Even now her knees refuse to hold her, her will to hold herself up lost in the tide of her emotions.

Without a word, the one behind her gives a grunt and hauls her up further, carrying her to a bench nearby. Setting her on one end, he sits along the other, letting her collapse apathetically against him.

...who…?

To her surprise, an arm wraps around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Normally she’d flip, shoving him off and demanding to know what his problem was. But right now, he’s the only solid thing around her as she drowns...so instead, she clings.

“...I’m sorry about all that bullshit. You don’t deserve that...Sakura’s just an insecure busybody who thinks everyone’s out to get her. You didn’t do anything wrong…”

“B-but everyone...e-everyone’s going to -!”

“Naruto told me what happened. His mistake was telling Sakura. He’s gone today...but you can bet he’ll be trying to make this right when he gets back. He’s an idiot...but he’s not an asshole. Trust me, I know.”

It’s only then Hinata dares to look up, curious just who’s gotten himself involved in his mess. Pale eyes then widen as she recognizes him: Naruto’s best friend, Sasuke. “...y-you…?”

He in turn looks back at her softly. “...it’s gonna be fine. Maybe not for a day or two, but...he’ll set things right. Who knows...maybe now he’ll see her for the bitch she really is…”

“W-why are…you helping me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Look...Sakura’s driven me nuts for a long time. She’s a nasty piece of work when she wants to be. I wasn’t about to let that slide. Just glad I was there when I was.”

“I...I can’t go back there…”

“...maybe we can talk to the school nurse and get you excused. Cuz yeah...it might not be a good idea for you to be there today. I’ll go with you.”

Still unsure why he’s trying so hard, Hinata nonetheless nods. Shakily finding her feet, she walks beside him back into the building. By now, the halls are empty as first period begins, and they make it to the office unfettered. Hinata explains as best she can, Sasuke providing additional testimony and proof.

“Well...you’re not _ill_, per se...but I think I can get you excused. If another student is going to be treating you like that, it’s not safe for you to be here. I’ll have the principal speak to her.”

Hinata knows that won’t do any good… “Do I...do I have to stay, and...and tell what happened again?”

“No, I have it all written down here. You go home and calm down. But you’ll have to be back in tomorrow.”

“I understand.”

“Ma’am, can I have first period excused to walk her home? She shouldn’t go alone.”

The nurse sighs...and then relents. “Oh, all right. But be back in time for second, understood.?”

“Yes ma’am.”

As they leave, Hinata grabbing her already-packed bag, she murmurs, “...you don’t have to go with me.”

“I have calculus first period. Might as well skip it. Besides...I _do_ want to make sure you get home okay. You’re pretty shaken up.”

“...thanks.”

The walk is silent, the Hinata seemingly lost in her thoughts. Sasuke takes to texting, brow furrowed. By the time they make it to her place, he tucks the mobile back in his pocket.

“I told Naruto what happened. He’s pretty pissed, and says to tell you he’s sorry. Apparently he’ll be back for afternoon classes, and he’s gonna tell Sakura what for. So...tomorrow might not be so bad.”

“...that’s good.”

“...you sure you’re okay?”

“Not...not really.”

“I can stay.”

“N-no! You’ll get in trouble!”

“There’s worse things than skipping a day of school,” he assures her with a hint of a grin.

Hinata hesitates. “Why...why are you being so nice to me…?”

“Is that not allowed?”

“I’m just...curious. I don’t...know you. At least, n-not very well. Surely you’ve got b-better things to do, right?”

It’s then Sasuke’s turn to pause. “...I like you. You’re a nice person, even if no one bothers to see it. I don’t know anyone else quite like you. And someone nice shouldn’t be treated like that.”

A hint of pink blooms in her cheeks. He likes her? Or...does he _like_ her…? His reply is rather...ambiguous. “...well, I...I appreciate it. But you really don’t n-need to stay. I’ll be all right, and you...you should get back to class.”

“...all right. Mind if I check in on you? Send you a text at lunch or something?”

“S...sure.” She sheepishly offers her number. “You...y-you better get going, so you’re not late.”

“I’ve got plenty of time. You get inside and take it easy, okay?”

“I will.”

“All right...see you later.” Giving a mock salute, he starts meandering back down the sidewalk.

Watching him for a time, Hinata eventually slips into the house. There’s still a lingering edge to her mind, nerves jumpy and anxious. But...she also feels a lot calmer now. Sasuke’s company seems to have helped quite a bit. Curious…

For now, however, she goes upstairs and curls in bed, phone on her pillow as she awaits a buzz in a few hours. Maybe, until then, she’ll just...take a little nap...

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FIRST let me say: I do not hate Sakura. I dislike some aspects about her canon character, but overall I'm not anti Sakura or anything. She just...works for the trope in this piece. Sorry Sakura fans, I just...needed someone for the role :'D
> 
> Anyway, with that out of the way...oof, this was painful to write. I was never really part of any big high school drama, so...I don't have any experience in it. And this is likely SUPER unrealistic and hyperbolic. But that's the fun of fanfic, right? But at least Hinata had someone there to come to her rescue. Hopefully Naruto can set things straight...yeesh.
> 
> But uhhh, yeah, that's all for tonight. In all honesty today was Rough and now it's super late despite me...really wanting to get some good sleep :'D So I better bounce. Thanks for reading~


End file.
